english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000)
Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law is an American animated television series comedy created by Williams Street and produced by Cartoon Network Studios that aired on Cartoon Network during its Adult Swim late night programming block. The series' pilot first aired in December 30, 2000. The series had its final episode on July 22, 2007. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Gary Cole - Harvey Birdman *Stephen Colbert - Phil Ken Sebben *Thomas Allen - Peanut 'Secondary Cast' *John Michael Higgins - Mentok the Mindtaker *Stephen Colbert - Myron Reducto 'Minor Cast' *Adam Lawson - Avenger (ep6), Gleep (ep6) *André Sogliuzzo - Avenger (eps7-8), Co-Worker (ep7), Dynomutt, Pope (ep8) *Bill Farmer - Secret Squirell *Billy West - Dr. Zin (ep1) *BJ Ward - Velma Dinkley (ep3) *Carol Bach-Y-Rita - Operator (ep8), Talia (ep7) *Chris Edgerly - Activist#2 (ep28), Augie Doggie (ep17), Barracuda (ep22), Captain Birdman (ep27), Cave Bird (ep27), Chuck (ep33), Cumulus (ep22), DVD (ep18), Dad (ep23), Doctor (ep14), Doctor (ep19), Employee (ep19), Fancy Fancy (ep30), Finkerton (ep11), Fooey (ep28), Foreman (ep21), Funky Phantom (ep13), Gorak (ep26), Old Lady (ep39), Peter Potamus, Priest (ep29), Supreme Court Bailiff (ep29), Teddy (ep35), Tinker (ep13), Tod (ep12), Vet Assistant (ep33), Yakky Doodle (ep16), Additional Voices *David Kaye - Announcer (ep8), Officer *David Koechner - Cubby (ep35) *David Lodge - Announcer (ep39), Guy (ep39) *Debi Mae West - Gigi, Gleep (ep16), Woman (ep30) *Dee Bradley Baker - Foreman (ep8), Forensic Pathologist (ep8), Jonny Quest (ep1), Lizardman (ep8) *Diane Michelle - Jane (ep15), Orbity (ep15) *Doug Preiss - Beegli Beegli (ep16), Man in Fez (ep16), Schmexpert (ep16), Thundarr the Barbarian (ep6) *Erik Richter - Answering Machine (ep8), Avenger (ep33), Bob (ep7), Chunga (ep26), Cop (ep3), Cop (ep9), Dog (ep3), Employee (ep36), Gokk (ep26), Guard (ep12), Prisoner (ep8), Prisoner#2 (ep3), Singing Harvey (ep27), Tibetan Monk (ep21), Yogi No. 2 (ep4) *Ferdinand Jay Smith - Narrator (ep31) *Frank Welker - Avenger (eps3-4), Biff (ep5), Bus Driver (ep39), Fed 1 (ep4), Fred Jones (ep3), Jabberjaw, Juror (ep4), Robot (ep3) *Fred Tatasciore - Lawyer (ep18), Nikos (ep18) *Gary Cole - Judge Hiram Mightor *Grey DeLisle - Bobby (ep37), Clerk (ep32), Cosmetician (ep14), DMV Operator (ep9), Daphne Blake (ep3), Debbie, Dr. Gale Mary Volcanus, HR Woman (ep38), Melody (ep5), Old Woman Juror (ep38), Receptionist (ep8), Spiderkid (ep12), Superkid (ep12), Woman (ep19), X's Wife (ep9) *Jack Angel - Civilian#3 (ep2), Drunk Man (ep2), General (ep2), Superhero in Audience (ep2) *Jeanne Mori - Miko (ep5), Seiko (ep5) *Jeff Bergman - Bakov (ep3), Clown (ep3), George Jetson (ep3) *Joe Alaskey - Employee (ep7), Fear#1 (ep9), Peter Potamus (eps7-9) *Joseph Seal - Bobby (ep12) *Keith Ferguson - Bill (ep36) *Kevin Richardson - Barney Rubble (ep6) *Kym Whitley - Norlisa (ep21), Waitress (ep22) *Laraine Newman - Debbie (ep2), Sybil Scussler (ep2) *Lewis Black - Elliott (ep32), The Deadly Duplicator *Mark Hamill - Ricochet Rabbit (ep23) *Mary Birdsong - Chibo (ep26), Tana (ep26) *Maurice LaMarche - Apache Chief, Atom Ant (ep34), Avenger (ep13), Azul Falcone, Benny the Ball (ep30), Bird (ep6), Blue Falcone (ep14), Can Opener (ep6), Cavey Jr. (ep27), Cop (ep21), Delivery Guy (ep28), Doggie Daddy, Droopy (ep19), Dum Dum (ep30), Flintstone's Bird (ep37), Fred Flintstone, Freezoid, Hi Riser (ep14), Inch High, Magilla Gorilla, Morocco Mole (ep24), Mr. Peebles (ep28), Nitron (ep39), Overweight Kid (ep12), Quick Draw McGraw, Ride Operator (ep11), Shazzan (ep33), Speed Buggy (ep13), Superhero (ep17), Tapir (ep12), Vince (ep11), Wally Gator (ep21), Yogi Bear (ep4) *Michael Bell - Zan (ep2) *Michael McKean - Evelyn Spyro Throckmorton *Neil Ross - Ding-A-Ling, Dr. Benton Quest, Narrator (ep29), Parrot (ep13), Rehnquist (ep29), Vulturo, Additional Voices *Nika Futterman - Debbie (ep13), Newscaster 1 (ep13) *Omid Djalili - Perfectionist (ep37) *Paget Brewster - Birdgirl/Judy Ken Sebben, Brenda (ep38), Customer Lady (ep39), Mail Voice (ep37), Tangy (ep37), Woman (ep35) *Patience Cleveland - Tangy (ep12) *Paul Adelstein - Murro (ep22) *Peter MacNicol - Employee (ep36), Guard (ep37), X the Eliminator *Phil LaMarr - Barker (ep39), Black Vulcan, Civilian#2 (ep2), Fear#2 (ep9), Guy (ep11), Policeman (ep20), Superdad (ep17) *Rob Paulsen - Announcer (ep20), Baba Louie (ep20), Kids (ep20) *Scott Innes - Prisoner#1 (ep3), Scooby Doo (ep3), Scrappy Doo (ep3), Shaggy Rogers *Stephen Colbert - Civilian#1 (ep2) *Steve Blum - Clamhead (ep32), Stavros (ep18), Yakky Doodle *Steve Landesberg - Bailiff, Doctor Quincy (ep4), Grok (ep26) *Sunda Lynn Croonquist - Host (ep23) *Thom Pinto - Citizen (ep29), Judge (ep29), Race Bannon *Toby Huss - Devlin, Shado (ep22) *Tom Kenny - Boo Boo Bear, Choo Choo (ep30), Computer Voice (ep15), Elroy Jetson (ep15), Top Cat (ep30) *Tony Masa - Kenji (ep5) *Toshi Toda - Manager (ep5) *Tress MacNeille - Pebbles Flintstone (ep6), Wilma Flintstone (ep6) *Wally Wingert - Astro (ep15), George Jetson (ep15), Hadji (ep1), Harry Twiddles (ep14), Moby Dick (ep14) 'Special Guest' *Robert Osborne Category:Cartoons Category:2000 Cartoons